


i think i love you.

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut, Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Teasing, Top/Bottom George, Top/Bottom Sapnap, george and sapnap are cuties in this :], handjob, no beta we die like george in manhunt, soft fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: George and Sapnap confess their love to each other, but things get a little heated in the process.**EXPLICIT FOR A REASON!!! THIS STORY CONTAINS SMUT!!**
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: Anonymous





	i think i love you.

_If felt too surreal._

Sapnap was sitting down directly next to George, their noses almost touching. Black orbs stared into brown ones—mesmerised by the small dances of green within brown eyes. 

At first glance, you probably would see almost zero emotion in George’s eyes—but, upon closer inspection, it looked like all kinds of thoughts were roaming around in his mind—although, Sapnap couldn’t blame him too much, since he was the same.

They sat, staring in each other’s eyes with interest blaring deep in their orbs, as well as curiosity. Curiosity of what was to come in the future—for them to be even sitting _inches_ apart felt _insane._

A barely audible sentence fell from George’s mouth—a sentence he thought he’d _never_ hear—

“ _I love you, Sapnap.”_

A soft smile carved its way onto Sapnap’s tanned skin, whilst his eyes lit up like fireworks. George repeated the gesture, a small laugh escaping his rosy lips.

They somehow ended up scooting closer to each other, lips now _centimetres_ from touching. 

So, with a deep breath, George closed the gap between the two, startling Sapnap in the process. But, not too long after, he melted into the soft kiss, and both fluttered their eyes closed.

The kiss felt like euphoria to both sides—it felt like the missing puzzle piece had been found—and the puzzle piece was George. Guess it’s GeorgeWasFound, now.

Sapnap was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts by a hand tangling itself within his heap of black hair, trying to pull him even closer. He smiled even wider—if that was even humanely possible—and complied to George’s wishes.

George—to Sapnap’s disappointment—pulled away from the kiss, and fluttered his orbs open again, trying to catch his breath. Just like before, they stared into each other’s eyes. Even if Sapnap was pouting like a little baby who just got a toy taken away from it, he still took the time to also catch his breath, even if they didn’t have a full on make-out session.

Sapnap’s pout was replaced with a smirk, since he hadn’t actually said the special words yet.

” _I love you too, Georgie.”_

Even if George scoffed at the nickname, a soft smile still graced his lips once more, as he brought Sapnap’s lips near his own again. He enjoyed actions over words better, so George hoped that his soft kisses would convey what he wanted to say to Sapnap, without him actually saying it.

And, though George had no clue, Sapnap did understand what his small kisses were. Their kisses conveyed love and were full of emotion. They were like birds—enjoying the other bird’s sweet and addicting love.

Sapnap moved as gently as he could, repositioning his legs into a more comfortable position. But, without noticing, softly brushed his knee against _George’s clothed_ _crotch._

He hadn’t even noticed at all, until he heard an almost inaudible, stuttered breath come from George’s mouth—they were still kissing, so that was a telltale sign that the noise came from George.

The hand in his hair gripped slightly tighter, as Sapnap smirked into the kiss before gently brushing his knee against George’s crotch again.

This time, though, a full on _groan_ erupted from George’s throat, Sapnap having no choice but to eat it up, causing him to shiver. George’s unoccupied hand slithered down to Sapnap’s crotch, rubbing the clear bulge that was only covered by two articles of clothing. The _sounds_ that came from the younger’s mouth _—_ George just ate them.

_They're in love: too far in to go back now._

  
  
The _sensations_ that both sides were receiving were utter _heaven._ Nothing could ever feel better than sweet, undying love, just for you to experience. They could both feel it: especially since their nerves were felt like searing fire.

Sapnap unknowingly started thrusting his hips against George’s warm hand, whilst their lips were still connected. The texan had slightly turned right, so he could use his hand instead of his knee to gently rub George’s half-hard dick through his pants.

As a small surprise to Sapnap, the warmth disappeared, causing his hips to jerk forward in the process, trying to chase the warmth. A small whine sounded out of his mouth as the warmth was actually gone, and now on his chin. George gently smirked into the kiss, whilst the former gave a joking scowl in protest.

To tease the other as well, Sapnap’s hand left George’s nearly fully erect dick, and instead rested on the waistband of the mans sweats. Now it was _his_ turn to smirk, as the hand in his heap of hair tightened slightly, dragging him deeper into the kiss.

His hips scooted slightly closer to the older man, but no longer did he feel cold.

George departed from their kiss, confusion lacing his heavy voice.

“Sapnap, what are you doing??” George chuckled nervously, gently rutting his hips into the other man’s clothed dick.

”George! —George, what do you _think_ I’m doing?!” Sapnap full-on laughed, George’s own laugh following shortly afterwards. Even if in reality Sapnap didn’t mean to, it was still worth the soft sound that escaped the former’s mouth.

George scoffed for what felt like the fifth time, and gripped slightly tighter onto Sapnap’s chin, pulling him into another loving kiss. Even though George thought Sapnap’s antics were odd, he still loved him either way, and smiled into the chaste kiss.

  
  
_Although, down below, it isn’t so chaste._

George’s hand which was softly gripping Sapnap’s chin, greeted the mans crotch again and—just like before—started to gently rub the sensitive area, causing a soft groan to fall from the younger’s mouth.

  
Meanwhile, with a swift motion, George’s lower region sudden felt more free, like a pressure against it had left—even if he was still _achingly_ hard. George’s eyes went slightly wider as he noticed what happened, breaking the chaste kiss between the two.  
  
“ _Sapnap!_ Why didn’t you warn me before doing that?!”

“George, why would I need to warn you? What, are you too scared in case I say that your dick is tiny?” a smirk covered the tanned boy’s face, giving a teasing stroke to George’s dick in the process.

“—Sapnap—Ugh, you know what? Forget I said anything,” so, in revenge to what Sapnap did to him, he pulled the waistband of the younger boy’s down as well, but _teasingly_ slow, instead of swift.

Sapnap’s smirk just grew wider in retaliation, whilst his hand tugged on the older boy’s dick, and grip getting slightly tighter all the same.   
  
Although, his smirk was replaced with a gasp within a few seconds, due to George’s hand wrapping itself around his dick. His hand had a firm grip, pumping up and down slowly—only did it stop to swipe at the tip, collecting the dripping pre-cum.

A smirk now brought itself upon George’s face, softly laughing at how surprised Sapnap looked. Because of their little fiasco, he had forgotten about the hand that was still intertwined and laced in Sapnap’s heap of black hair. With this advantage, he pulled him in for another sweet kiss.

—Just for Sapnap to break it. His head moved with agility so it was close to George’s ear, and whispered a sentence that caused George to now be the one in shock.

” _Put it against mine, George.”_

At this point, it was just like a repetitive game that they were both having, just teasing each other. But this— _this—_ truly caught George off-guard. The older boy opened his mouth to say something in retaliation, but his tongue felt like it didn’t know the English language anymore.

So much so that he let a grunt fall from his lips, loosing his grip on the texan’s dick. With this, Sapnap scooted his hips closer to George’s so their tips were now touching each other.

Even though it felt weird, it was oddly satisfying to feel as Sapnap’s thumb left George’s hardness for a second, just to drag his own hardness nearer to George’s, so both were touching completely.

At this point, George’s hand had complelely retracted itself from its grip on Sapnap’s dick, and was now back up to the boy’s chin. With agility, he pulled the Texan in for another kiss.

Both sides groaned softly from the friction of Sapnap’s hand, working at both of their erections. They both could feel the other against them, dripping newly shed pre-cum, making it easier for Sapnap to move faster.

They could, at this point in time, feel the burning sensation of ejaculation. It was distant, but it definitely coming sometime soon.

Sapnap’s hand grew even _faster_ within the next couple of seconds, both still sharing a not-so-chaste kiss. That burning feeling was coming closer and closer and _closer—_

_“Come for me, baby.”_

And so fourth, with a loud groan, both gave a short warning pulse, before their clothed chests were sprayed with thick ropes of cum, painting them white.

The _euphoria_ that both sides felt was _ethereal._ It felt like it was out of a fairy tale. —a very _questioning_ one, at that.

They panted happily, smiling like little children who just got praised. Their eyes twinkled like the other person before them was the most beautiful sight they’d ever seen _ever. —_ Even if they both were fairly dirty, their grins never faltered.

_They really were in love._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, but youre horni, mate
> 
> jkjkjk, i love u and i hope you enjoyed this short fic :]


End file.
